


Sleeping Face

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past year they have mastered the late skype video chats but Rin is always a bit surprised the moment he is seeing Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikiforv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforv/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Vicky!
> 
> I am sorry but this is not betad. I did my best tho.

It was a long day for Haruka Nanase. Firstly he almost overslept for his morning training session. Then he had a bit of exhausting classes, all those that he didn't like to attend but had to. Lastly he promised to meet with Makoto because it was more than one week since they last saw each other, and their unspoken agreement to go out and eat every Friday wasn't satisfied.

But Haru did all that without complaining because he knew that once he arrives at his flat, he'll have the time for himself and nobody is going to disturb him.

He was home at almost 10pm due to traffic rows, and it being a friday evening almost no place in cheap restaurants. So they had to wait for their dinner longer than usual. 

Once he made himself comfortable in his home, Haruka noticed that his phone's battery died.  
He was better at carrying it with him these days but not as careful as to check wether the battery was full before he left his home. It wasn't, and Haru almost wouldn't bother to plug it in but then he remembered that he haven't heard from Rin yet today.

Rin Matsuoka, the one romantic red haired swimmer aiming at the world, currently training in Australia to get better.

Rin Matsuoka, Haruka's boyfriend. 

None of them would admit it but everybody knew that they had something going on with each other. 

Including Rin and Haru.

Groaning at the fact that he has to get up from the comfortable position in his futon, Haruka goes to the other end of the room and finds the charger.

After some minutes his phone lights up, and almost freezes due to too much messages.

Haruka is better at carrying his phone with him these days. Because he knows that Rin will message him at least once a day with the most random thing he thinks about.

But all the messages are left in the background for the one note with a mark „urgent” next to it.

„Skyping with Rin Friday 9.pm”

Haruka curses silently.

He looks at the clock and it shows five minutes to 10.

He doesn't remember how fast he gets to his computer but at exactly 10.03 he's online on Skype with everything ready.

Rin is online too, and soon enough, Haru gets a call.

He answers with video because he always does that.

Rin is always surprised at the fact.

Over the past year they have mastered the late skype video chats but Rin is always a bit surprised the moment he is seeing Haru.

„Hi.”

„Hi.”

The silence lasts for almost mintues, Rin looking at Haruka's face, and Haruka looking at Rin. They take in every little detail as if this wasn't real and when Haruka is done he turns his face away.

„So... how was your day?” Rin asks and the microphone and the connection is making his voice a bit deformed.

„Could be better. I'm not really fond of early morning swimming practices, and having four hours of boring lessons is not making it enjoyable. But I guess my time improved lately.” Haruka said muttering quietly.

He didn't like to complain to Rin of all people, but he also knew that Rin would understand his struggles. After all he is also studying to become a pro swimmer.

„You say so? Well, then I won't lose to you either. Why are so so late anyway?” 

„I was eating out with Makoto, but they didn't have that mackerel miso I told you about earlier. So we had to wait one hour for a free place and then I had to decide to take something else. And the battery of my phone died so I... kinda forgot we were going to talk today.” at the last sentence Haruka turned his head away from Rin as if he didn't want to tell him that. 

Soon enough Rin started to talk about his day, how there is spring in Australia now and everything wakes up to life, including the bugs he hates. He also talked something about sports psychology but Haruka didn't remember exactly because his tiredness got the better of him. 

Rin noticed that Haruka fell asleep, but instead of waking him up, he looked at Haru's sleeping face. Haruka looked really cute when he was asleep and Rin never got to see it before, since he always fell asleep first.

He muted his microphone as to not disturb Haru with his essay writing, but Haruka's light snores which surprisingly weren't that messed up by the microphone made it hard for Rin to focus on his refuting paragraph. 

He closed the essay and looked at the window with the video phone call.

Technology is wierd. You can see and hear the person dearest to you but you can't actually hug them. Still this is better than nothing and Rin looked at Haruka's sleeping face with fondness and adoration.  
He didn't know when exactly he fell asleep too.

…

Haruka woke with a pain in his neck and all his muscles but weirdly in a good mood as for someone who slept the whole night in front of a computer on a chair.

He couldn't feel his hands, because he used them as a makeshift pillow and was a bit disoriented at first when he woke up.

Then he looked at the computer and saw that the call with Rin was not finished and it almost reached it's 10th hour.

Did i really fell asleep when I was talking with Rin? Haru wondered and indeed, he saw Rin sleeping in his chair, his head on his right shoulder, and opened mouth. A slight trail of drool from his mouth was noticeable.

He was also snoring lightly.

Haru couldn't help but smile as he saw his boyfriend being so unaware of his adorable sleeping face, and sometimes he wondered what if this was different.

What if they weren't separated by hundreds of miles, each on another continent? Would Rin wake up next to him, and the drool from his mouth would find it's way on Haru's shirt?

Or would they not be together at all?

Haru didn't wonder about it for long, because Rin soon woke up. He looked as confused as Haru probably was a while ago, but when he noticed that Haru is looking at him with a loving smile he couldn't help but smile too, and his eyes had that sparkle that was only reserved for Haru.

„Sorry for falling asleep on you. I was really tired yesterday.” Haruka said but Rin waved his hand as if this wasn't that important.

„No problem. I didn't want to wake you so I fell asleep too.” Rin tried to stretch his sore muscles but he groaned in pain.

„Well that was uncomfortable. Anyway you know what day it is today?”

„9th of October?”

„Yeaah but it also makes exactly three months till we see each other for real.” Rin said as if it was something obvious and Haru wondered if he had a special calendar which counted days down to their meetings.

„So in three months... let's wake up next to each other. For real.” Haru said and Rin didn't hold back his smile which indicated that he thought about that too.

„Yeah. It's a promise.” He said holding up his hand to the camera as if wanting to high five Haruka.

And Haru did the same.


End file.
